Natsume needs to think, Sasayan needs to convince
by BlanketPowers
Summary: "I think I love him, what do I do?"..."I think I am losing her, what do I do?" Hello friends! Read as Sasayan and Natsume become closer in their little adventure! Leave a review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_This fan fiction will have more than one chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

I sigh as I look out the window. I am looking out for Sasayans bike, he was going to take me to school today, he promised. I stare at my cell phone. Does he even remember? I go to the mirror and stare at my reflection. I was lazy today, so my hair was just loose. I wore the schools uniform and had a tinge of makeup on. I look great, I would have pride in it, but the whispers I hear at school and the loneliness I feel keep me from ever coming to that conclusion. Stupid boys, it's all there fault.

I hear a bell and I look out the window and see Sasayan on his bike. I wave at the spiky haired brunette and I rush down the stairs to greet him.

"Hey!" He grins at me and waves. "Get on we are gonna be a little late okay?"

"Okay!" I smile and get on the back of his bike. He starts pedalling pretty fast, so I hold on to him. It makes me blush but I have no choice unless I want my brains all over the concrete.

Last night I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Sasayan and how we were okay now. I thought he was different. But no, he did exactly what the rest of them did. He fell for me. But I wonder why I am still here, holding on to him as he takes me to school. Is he still different? A part of me says yes. then another part says no. Last night I tried to figure out how he was different and I finally came to the conclusion that he didn't force me.

Other people, forced me in a way. They shoved their feelings down my throat, saying how they really wanted to go out with me every single time I saw them. They pushed me when I didn't like being pushed.

Not Sasayan though, he just, let me know I guess. As if he was telling me some random fact about the earth or something. Another thing, we were friends before. That friendship matters, even though it's annoying. I cannot lose another friend.

"Were here Natsume, you can let go now." He says, chuckling, but I also see that his cheeks have a tinge of pink.

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking and I didn't realize!" I say, my cheeks feel hot then I thank him and I hurry to my class,hoping to bump into Mitty or Haru.I couldn't believe I did that. How embarrassing. I wave goodbye to him and run to my demise, math. It's the beginning of our last year here and I am already , at least I have my friends right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to be more frequent from now on! Thanks for reading!_

Finally after it seems like forever, lunch comes. I had lots of time waiting for sasayan to prepare a good lunch, now I can get fat and boys won't like me anymore, excellent plan! I walk to our bench and see Mitty and Haru, Mitty reading, as usual, and Haru playing with her hair. It makes me so happy to see that they are finally together. Suddenly I think of my own love life, how confusing it is, I sit down and start to eat. Then, speak of the devil, here comes Sasayan waving at us from across the field. I stare at my sandwich, no, I stare anywhere but HIM. I don't know what is going on, I can't let this happen.

"Natsume? Are you listening?" I hear his voice in my head and I turn to face him.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"He was saying that the weather is going to be very hot this weekend, and that he is thinking of going to the beach and wanted to know if we wanted to come." Mitty explains, not even looking up from her book.

"See Natsume? Shizuku was listening and she was reading, why aren't you paying attention to me huh? HUH?" He teases, nudging my shoulder. I swat him away, not feeling comfortable with the contact.

"Sorry, jeez, am I not allowed to think?" I roll my eyes.

"You are, but you never do." He laughs.

"Oi! You two, stop flirting, are we going or not?" Haru interjects.

"We weren't flirting!" I could feel the blush in my cheeks. But we weren't right? This is how we usually interact, isn't that normal? I look at Sasayan, he seems undisturbed and starts talking about the beach again.

"Yeah on Saturday it's supposed to be boiling, lets go! It's lonely if I go all by myself." He grumbles.

"I'm in!" Haru fist pumps, then he nudges Mitty, "Are you going?"

"I kind of wanted to study-"

"Come on! We never hang out." Haru groans.

"We see each other everyday at school and a little after!" She says.

"It's not the same! Please?!"

"Ugh fine! I'll go since it will be so hot." She rolls her eyes. I think I see a bit of a smile on the face of hers. Then everyone looks at me, it's like an interrogation.

"I'll think about it." I say, looking down at my yet to be eaten lunch.

At this, I see Sasayan's face fall, then he regains his composure and nods. Then the bell rings and just like that, lunch is over, and I didn't even get to EAT.

"Hey so are we walking home together?" Sasayan asks as we walk back to class.

"I thought you had baseball practice on Fridays."

"Nope not today, the coaches decided to cancel to have a meeting with the principal about a few things. So yeah, right?"

"Yeah I guess I could use some company." I look down at my shoes.

"Cool!" He smiles, then all the way back to class he makes me laugh, and I think about nothing but me and him right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I completely lied about the updating thing, and for the record i'm so sorry. But I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! I worked hard on it!**

sasayans pov

It wasn't weird of me to invite her to the beach was it? I sigh and lean my head against my locker, ignoring the weird looks from the people walking past me. I don't think it was weird, I mean, I did invite everyone right? Not just her? It was subtle and she said she would think about it. I blow a raspberry and put on my shoes and grab my bag, Then turn to head over to Natsume's locker. It was a long day.

I see her right when I turn the corner, and when I do, I can't help but frown. Guys are bugging her, _again._ The poor girl, I head over and tap one on the shoulder.

"Excuse me!" I smile at him as I grab Natsume's arm. "Come on Natsume! Did you forget about the project we have to work on?" I give her a look and then face the boys again. "Sorry we're partners, bye!" Still holding her arm, I quickly walk away despite her constant protests.

Once we are outside of the building near the bike cages, I let go of her arm.

"You're welcome by the way." I say, not even turning to look at her as I unlock my bike. To this she just stutters.

"I-i did not need your help for that! I had it completely under control thank you very much!" I look to see her face pouting and her arms crossed, I can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah! It really looked like it haha!" I laugh, earning a light punch in the arm from Natsume. "Unnecessary!" I reply in a mocking sort of way.

"You're hilarious." She rolls her eyes, but I can catch a smile on that face of hers.

"Of course I am" I pull out my bike and hand her the lock as I get on. "Hurry up or else I am going to be late for dinner."

"Like that's my fault." She mutters as she gets on as well. I just smile.

I start pedaling towards her house, ringing the bell at the people I know walking on the sidewalks. This has to be the favorite part of my day, and in reality, I did have baseball practice, but I told the coach I wasn't feeling well. It _was _ a friday after all, who wants to work hard on a friday? I turn onto Natsume's street and pull the brakes.

"Here we go."

"Thanks." She smiles at me and turns to leave, but I stop her.

"Hey wait! Did you have enough time to think about whether you wanted to go to the beach or not?" I smile, but really I am disappointed in myself. I am like a puppy aren't I?

"Yeah I did, since class wasn't very interesting anyway." I just laugh at that, classic Natsume.

"And?" I ask, I can practically feel an imaginary tail wagging.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." She smiles. I fist pump in response. "Besides," She remarks, "I've always loved the beach"

"Cool! I think we're meeting at the bat cages, i'll text you more info later!" I turn my bike around and start pedaling away as she waves goodbye and enters her house.

"Yup." I mutter "Just like a puppy."


End file.
